


aedh wishes for the cloths of heaven

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: "Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."A crown of flowers, he decides, suits Galahad much more than a crown made of gold.





	aedh wishes for the cloths of heaven

There are flowers spilling from his hands as he fumbles. Tree branches and leaves weave together above him, creating a barrier from the sun. It is almost evening and eventually they will be called back to the castle for a feast - but for now, there are no knights, there are no lords and ladies. It is just two boys who are alone and not lonely.

Percival looks over his shoulder, where Galahad is lying still at the base of the tree. His eyes are closed behind his thick-lensed glasses, and pale blonde hair disheveled. His nose scrunches up and twitches a little in his sleep, and Percival notes how it reminds him of a rabbit's nose twitching (he likes rabbits). He doesn't want Galahad to wake up - he has to stay asleep long enough for it to truly be a surprise.

He counts the flowers now that he's finished - as far as Percival can tell, there are no petals ripped or bruised or smudged with dirt from clumsy handiwork. There are paper-white daisies neatly nestled together to form a crown. It isn't heavy or wrought with twinkling gemstones like the king's crown, but it is enough. 

A crown of flowers, he decides, suits Galahad much more than a crown made of gold.

Percival wonders if the grass rustled too much or if Galahad felt the flower crown hitting his head, because when he backs away he sees Galahad's eyes flutter open. He lets out a yawn first, then his fingers brush against the band of daisies resting on his head. He takes it off carefully, examining it, and then looks to Percival.

"Do you... do you like it?" Percival fidgets a little.

Galahad stares back at him, eyes closed but lips tilted up into a smile. He nods a little, then takes it off and places it on Percy's head of dark hair.

"'S only fair that you get to have a chance to wear something so nice, too."

The two laugh wordlessly, and then Percival curls close to him. The sun sets, lighting the sky beyond with oranges and lavenders and periwinkles and distant clouds trail along like pale puffs of smoke. They need no gold or precious gems with the way things are now. They have their dreams, and that is enough.

Percival sets the crown on Galahad's head once more, marveling as he has time and time again at how soft Galahad's hair is. Crickets buzz and a warm breeze ripples through the grass. His eyelids flicker shut and he drifts softly into the world of dreams to fall asleep, Galahad falling into slumber with him.

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm tired and i wanted to write something cute these two are like... my ultimate fluffy comfort pairing and the fics i've read are severely lacking in the fluff department ;-; i just want them to be happy.
> 
> i also propose if this becomes a bigger thing the ship name be "blessed boyfriends" or "grail boyfriends".
> 
> only LOOSELY based on the poem "aehd wishes for the cloths of heaven" by william butler yeats - the poem itself is actually rather sad.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this! take care~


End file.
